Wilted Blossoms
by LabRatsWhore
Summary: "Do you see this, mother? If you don't confess, I'll do the same thing daddy did while you and the sheriff watch." She cocked the cold gun in her hand. "But I'll make more of a mess." (burning thornhill down didn't solve anything, mentioned Blossomcest, 1x13 reaction fic)


**Ok so I watched Riverdale with my mom because of James Stryker (a really great friend who writes legendary smut stories, though not all he writes is smut), and like burning Thornhill down doesn't solve anything. So, I went to the crazy bisexual ginger side and thought like Cheryl.**

* * *

When Penelope Blossom walked in the room, Sheriff Keller was tied to a chair next to the fireplace. Cheryl was standing inches away, oxblood grin painted on her face while she stood there in the white death dress. She was holding a handgun, practically identical to the gun that had killed Jason.

Cheryl laughed. She actually laughed. "Do you see this, mother? If you don't confess, I'll do the same thing daddy did while you and the sheriff watch." She cocked the cold gun in her hand. "But I'll make more of a mess."

Cheryl wanted to suffer when she died, just like Jason. That way, even in death, she would be connected to her twin brother, the soulmate she had been with since the beginning. She felt his loss in her bones, an ache in her chest that she couldn't fill no matter how many boys (or girls) she kissed or even had sex with. Jason was her first kiss, too bad he couldn't have been her last. If they hadn't been siblings, they could have been something more. They could have ruled the world together as bisexual gingers. That world would have been better just because Jason would never have been ripped from her.

But Cheryl doesn't really want to die. At least, not yet. But if she has to die to make things right then she has to die. If she dies, the company will be ruined with no hope besides the board selling it to some rich sucker with nothing better to do than to invest in maple syrup. If she lives, and her mother confesses, she can stop the drugs and take whatever is left of Blossom Maple Farms and dedicate her life to maple syrup and making the world a better place for her unborn nieces and/or nephews.

"You wouldn't dare." Penelope Blossom's voice is icy in the warm room. There is no way her only daughter is this crazy.

"You don't know me. You don't know me at all. All you cared about is Jason. Jason this, Jason that. When we were not one person, or even a pair. We were Jason Blossom and Cheryl Blossom. Two different people." It felt so empowering to finally be able to say what she had always wanted to say, especially in the special dress so Jason can enjoy it too.

"You were never strong enough. Not until Jason died did you ever become what your father looked for in a successor." The words are bitter on Penelope Blossom's tongue. She should have never agreed to having children. But, the Blossoms needed an heir, and her family paid the Blossoms to marry her off to Clifford.

"I was always strong enough. You just didn't know it." Cheryl growled. "I was strong enough to know that there would never be anyone that could love me like my brother did, nor could feel the way he did. That of all the guys I slept with, their cock was never as good as his. If I get married, it would only be to a woman." She chuckled as the twisted look on her mother dearest's face.

"You disgust me." Penelope stepped an inch closer.

Cheryl aimed the gun. One. Two. Three. Shoot!

Sheriff Keller could only watch as the powerful redhead girl shot her mother.

There was red, pouring onto the carpet. But blood stains were the easiest organic stains to get out, and Cheryl could live in some semblance of peace with her mother behind bars. She turned to look at Sheriff Keller. "I'm sorry." She whispered to him.

Sheriff Keller shook his head. He knew that if things got bad that Penelope would be the one with a bullet inside her, not Cheryl. Better a minor gunshot wound that another dead body. "I'll get you a plea deal. You're a minor, and 'tis a minor wound."

Cheryl smiled. A dark, slightly insane smile, but a smile nonetheless. Lawyers and money would hide this from the world but Riverdale would always harbor dark secrets. At least Cheryl was free at last.


End file.
